


Kiss and Tell

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's just talking with his friends really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.
> 
> For [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)'s JMDC#79 _What will the neighbours think?_

 

"And so Draco and I didn't even make it into the Manor before we started tearing at each others' clothes. I don't know what came over us, it was all the pent up sexual tension between us I guess. I was just so bloody _randy-_ "

"Harry, you didn't..." Hermione gasped.

He nodded and felt his cheeks warm. "Yeah, we did."

"Are we _really_ going to sit through this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," George said, more than enthusiastic. "Malfoy's fit. Carry on now, Harry."

"You're into Malfoy?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"I said he's fit, I didn't say I wanted to get in his pants," George defended.

"Blimey," Ron groaned.

"Anyway, so we ended up shagging right there on the lawn and we scared off all the peacocks with our... moaning and... copulating. I'll spare you the details, but I'll have you know getting grass stains out your-"

Hermione sighed.

"'Mione?"

"It's just... Harry, what will the neighbours think?" she asked.

"You're worried about Malfoy's _neighbours_?" Ron asked, chuckling. "I'm more worried about the peacocks. They've been traumatised."

"Hermione," Harry started, "what neighbours? The Malfoy Estate is massive. Do you have any idea how many people his ancestors coaxed out of their land? They've got _acres_ on top of _acres_ _._ We can fuck almost anywhere and no one would know. In fact, I stayed over for dinner and afterwards we went for a walk by this small pond and-"

"I promise _never_ to torment you with my and Hermione's sex life if you-"

"You _what_?" Hermione exclaimed. "Ronald Weasley, have you been..."

Harry threw his arms up and looked at George as his two best mates had a lovers spat. The other man shrugged and gestured for him to continue with his story, and he did.


End file.
